It's Like You're My Mirror
by mangers
Summary: "She sat there and listened to the lyrics, and all she could do was relate it to her beautiful doctor. An idea flitted into her head. And pride be damned, she was going to do this for Maura." Just a fluff filled quick one-shot, based on the lyrics of a song. Rizzles


A/N: Hi, this is my first Rizzoli & Isles fic. This song has been stuck in my head for days, despite me not initially liking it. This just came into my head and now it won't leave. Can't say I'm too sorry about that...

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor any affiliated characters belong to me (and no amount of wishing will ever change that). The credit belongs to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro. I also do not own the song "Mirrors", it belongs to the beautiful Justin Timberlake.

* * *

Frustration. It filled Jane as she sat there on Maura's couch, wondering why she did it. _I'm an idiot_, she thought to herself. And now Maura stood in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. She kept her back to where Jane was, silently willing the tears not to fall.

It had been a few days since Jane was allowed to return to active duty. She'd had a run in with the wrong end of a perp's SUV who had tried to run her down. Thankfully for her quick detective instincts and reactions, she managed to almost get out the way. However as the car drifted the corner, the back end managed to clip her side and fracture several of her ribs. She was all healed now, well for the most part. She was still sporting some nasty contusions across her intercostal muscles.

Maura had taken some time off to ensure Jane stayed rested so she didn't aggravate her injuries further. Before the change in their relationship, Jane would have admonished the thought of someone looking after her. But she couldn't say the same now as she got to spend some relaxing time with her girlfriend. There was nothing she loved more than just being with Maura.

Jane smiled to herself. When they had announced they were together, everyone had assumed that Jane had finally grown a pair and pursued Maura. But to their surprise (and Jane's) it was quite the opposite. Maura had called Jane out and said enough was enough. She ran her google-mouth about the obvious signs of attraction, pulled Jane towards her and kissed her.

That had been a few months ago, and since then it had been the best few months of Jane's life. The fears she had about losing their friendship were long gone. It had only intensified since they decided to take things further.

Which was why she was so frustrated with herself for their current situation now. Earlier, Jane had been chasing another perp, who didn't take kindly to her tackling him down to the ground. One of his arms swung wild and connected with her bruised side. The adrenalin from the chase prevented the pain at first, but as she lowered herself into Maura's Prius when they were leaving the station, she couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped from her.

Maura for her part, managed to hold off until they reached her living room to ask her what happened. When Jane recounted the story, she immediately went to lift Jane's shirt to see the bruising slightly worse than it had been that morning. She began to tell Jane that she needed to be careful otherwise she could find herself hurt again. Jane's defences swiftly rose and she began to argue back, saying she wasn't a child that needed to be mollycoddled with every bruise they got. She saw the flash of pain through Maura's eyes as she rose to the kitchen.

_Why am I always such an ass?_ Jane knew Maura was just worried about her. She knew Maura accepted that Jane's job was dangerous. It wasn't too much for Maura to just want her to be a bit more careful, especially when she was on the back end of an injury.  
She sighed to herself and rubbed her hands over her face. She needed to apologise to Maura. She noticed for the first time that the radio was playing, and a song had started. She sat there and listened to the lyrics, and all she could do was relate it to her beautiful doctor. An idea flitted into her head. And pride be damned, she was going to do this for Maura.  
She stood up and quietly walked into the kitchen area and slid her arms around Maura's waist from behind. She leaned near her ear and began to sing along to the chorus.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space and now you're home._  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you baby it was easy_  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along._

Maura turned herself around in Jane's arms to face her and placed her hands on the detective's chest.  
"Jane," she began but stopped when Jane placed her finger on Maura's lips and continued to sing as she stared deeply into the doctor's eyes.

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me._  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me._

With the last line of the chorus, Jane dropped her head and captured Maura's lips. She felt Maura's arms sneak up around her neck and she pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss. She brushed her tongue against Maura's lips and was granted access. Jane tried to convey every ounce of love she felt for her.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart and placed their foreheads together. Jane opened her eyes and saw that Maura's were already open, watching her.  
"Maur, I'm sorry"  
"Shh. It's okay Jane. I love you" Maura reached up and placed a soft kiss on Jane's lips before she rested her head on the detective's chest.  
"I love you too. So so much" Jane said and placed her head atop of Maura's. Together they stood embraced and swayed to the rest of the song, happy to just stay in each other's arms.

* * *

Angela had heard from Frankie what had happened to her Janie earlier, and walked over from the guest house to make sure she was okay. She knew Jane would be there at Maura's. She rarely spent that much time at her own apartment, and that was before they had actually gotten together. Angela didn't know why Jane hadn't just moved in already.

She opened the door, and before she could shout for Jane, she took in the sight before her. Music was playing, with Jane and Maura in each other's arms still swaying together. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither had heard the door open.

Angela stood there with a smile on her face. She was so glad that her daughter, both of her daughter's were finally happy. It had taken them both long enough to discover what everyone else had already known. Looking at Jane now, she knew how much Jane loved Maura. Because she was the only person Angela had ever seen that the detective behaved this way around.

Realising that she was intruding on a private moment, she quietly closed the door and went back to the guest house. She decided she would check up on Janie later. She also decided she would keep what she saw to herself.

Well, at least until their wedding day.


End file.
